He Holds the Key to My Heart
by Kat0040
Summary: Everyone thought it was Heero Yuy I loved and was obsessed with, but no... they were wrong. For there is another who holds the key to my heart... RelenaX?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A/C. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

He Holds The Key To My Heart

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

I sighed bringing my hand to the back of my neck, hoping to relieve the stiff muscles there and hopefully the tension headache that I knew was coming. I looked down at the folder on my desk in front of me; I reluctantly opened it and began to read the document inside. I find myself unable to concentrate and my thoughts wondering. I find myself thinking about him, wondering where he is, if he is alright and if he was thinking of me. Everyone thought it was Heero Yuy I loved and was obsessed with. No, they're wrong for there is another who holds the key to my heart.

At the tender age of nineteen I have accomplished more in my political career than any other Vice Foreign Minister in history, including my late father Vice Foreign Minister Darlian; well at least I thought he was my father. I had just turned sixteen when I learned the truth, the truth my father breathed with his last breaths before he died. My father had brought me back out to space with him for a second time; he had a meeting in the colonies. Something terrible happened then, an explosion in the room my father's meeting was being held in. Men took my father and me to safety, rebels against Oz and the Alliance. It was a soldier for Oz who had assassinated him. That's when he told me that my real name was Relena Peacecraft and I was the Princess of the Sanq Kingdom.

He told me he had known my real parents and when the Kingdom fell he took me in as his daughter to protect me. I had been four years old and I have no memories of my real parents. Later I would learn that the "Lightening Count" Zech's Merguise, a commander in the Oz military was actually my elder brother Millardo Peacecraft. A brother I didn't know I had. I took back my rightful name of Peacecraft and returned to "my" castle at the Sanq Kingdom and rebuilt it into the great Pacifist nation it once was. I turned a section of the castle into a school, where I taught the daughter's of each nations' leader's about pacifism, in hope of someday extinguishing all wars and instead talk things over. After the war I changed my name back to Darlian, since I would be following in my adoptive father's footsteps and became the Vice Foreign Minister. The peoples' "Dove of Peace" as they call me.

It's been four years since the end of the war, three since the Marimaya incident. Even though we are finally at peace, people don't realize that it is much harder to maintain the peace than it is to obtain it. That's my job as Vice Foreign Minister, constantly in meetings to settle disputes between nations, drawing up new plans to maintain the current peace. I'm constantly slammed with paper work and documents to review and sign. I never have any time to myself and that's probably why I'm alone. With this job I have no love life… wait let my rephrase that, I don't have a life at all.

I am pulled from my thoughts when someone knocks on the door. "Come in." The door opens to reveal my assistant Claudia.

"Ms. Darlian, you have a visitor who says he's a friend of yours and he doesn't have an appointment." She said, I wish she would drop the formality and just call me Relena. I mean she's worked for me for 2 years, but I gave up on it, no matter how many times I tell her she still won't do it.

"Who is it?' I ask curiously, I don't get too many visitors outside of those here on business.

"He says his name is Duo Maxwell ma'am." She replied. My face lit up with a genuine smile, my first real smile in a long time actually.

"Ah yes, please send him right in."

"Yes ma'am." She turns and leaves and a few seconds later Duo walks in closing the door behind him.

"Duo!" I say in greeting, getting up and going over to him.

"Hey Lena, long time no see." He replies giving me a big bear hug, nearly crushing me in the process.

"Please sit down." I tell him leading him to the sofa by the window. "How have you been Duo? How's Hilde?"

"I'm great and Hilde's good, aside from morning sickness and mood swings." He replied with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face, and then what he had said hit me.

"Oh my god Duo, Congratulations! How far along is she?" I ask giving him another hug.

"Thirteen weeks, I guess you can't really call me the God of Death anymore, instead of taking a life I helped create one." He replied leaning back, putting his feet on the coffee table. Duo and Hilde had married six months ago, I am so happy for my two friends; they deserve this happiness after what they went through during the war. Poor Duo had only been sixteen back then, as were all the Gundam Pilots, so young to be soldiers, soldiers that ended the war and became heroes. I looked at the former Gundam pilot, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. Hilde was a former Oz soldier that joined forces with the Gundam Pilots and fell in love with the God of Death Duo Maxwell.

Duo looked at me, I guess I must have zoned out, because I didn't hear him saying my name and then he poked me finally getting my attention. "What?"

"You okay Lena, you zoned out on me for a minute." He asked concern written all over his face and in his voice.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just tired. I've just been slammed lately and it's starting to wear me down a bit. Sorry." I reply.

"You need a break Lena. You know what; I want you to cancel all your appointments for the next two weeks. You're coming on a trip with Hilde and me for those two weeks. No ifs, ands or buts about it." He looked at me with a serious expression on his face, which is a rare thing for the always cheerful Duo.

"…" I was at a loss for words, hard to believe a high ranking politician to be speechless. I thought about it for a minute. _Well I do need a break, maybe I should_. "You know what; I think the world can survive without me for two weeks. I'll do it, but where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see it's a surprise." He replied with a goofy grin on his face. I sighed, walking over to my desk hitting the button on my intercom connecting me to my assistant's desk.

"Yes Ms. Darlian?" she chirped at me.

"Claudia could you please cancel all my appointments for the next two weeks, I have to go away on some personal business and won't be able to attend the meetings."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Claudia." I replied. I looked over at Duo. "Okay, I just need to stop home to pack and we can go."

"Why ahead of ya Lena, I called Pagan earlier and asked him to pack for you, then I picked up your bags, they're in my car." He replied with his goofy grin still plastered on his face.

"You had this planned." I accused trying to be serious and failing miserably with a goofy grin of my own on my face.

"You caught me red handed, but you still love me anyway." He replied getting up.

"You're pushing it Maxwell." I replied and then we both burst out laughing.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible. I'm writing two fics at once, the other is a Rurouni Kenshin fic titled "Finding You" it's a Sou/Mi pairing. So if you're a fan of RK and Sou/Mi check it out. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2 Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A/C. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

He Holds the Key to My Heart

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 2: Friendships

I became good friends with all of the Gundam pilots after the war. Duo and Quatre Raberba Winner were the easiest of the pilots to become friends with. Duo's always in a cheerful mood and a good natured person. I suppose the hardships he grew up with is what makes it easy for him to be cheerful all the time. Quatre is the most tender-hearted, gentle and friendly of the Gundam pilots. We became fast friends and we attend a lot of political meetings together and usually go out and do something after to catch up, because we rarely see each other otherwise. That's understandable seeing as Quatre is running the Winner multibillion dollar business and me being the Vice Foreign Minister. Our schedules never seem to agree with each other.

The other Gundam pilots were harder to become friends with, but it was well worth the effort. Heero Yuy became my protector and head of security after the war; he is always by my side in the shadows. Slowly I was able to draw him out and slowly break away his tough "perfect soldier" wall he had put up around his emotions. I've only managed to crack the wall and still have a long way to go, but it's a start. I finally managed to get him to talk more and have a descent conversation, a huge change from the one sided conversations we used to have. Everyone thought I loved Heero and I do, just not in the way everyone thinks I do. Yes I had been in love with him during the war, or I thought I was, Heero had loved me too, but not in the way I had wanted at the time. I soon realized we weren't meant to be, but we became good friends. We've come to love each other like brother and sister and like any brother; he's very protective of me.

Wufei Chang was the hardest of the Gundam Pilots to become friends with, but he finally opened up to me after a while and we became really good friends. In fact we talk frequently and are always exchanging books, hard to believe that Wufei is a book lover, huh? He is and we happen to have the same taste in books, that's what broke the ice between us and started our friendship. Heero had had to go away on a mission for the Preventers and had asked Wufei to take his place as my body guard. He reluctantly accepted. While I was reading that night he finally started talking to me for the first time all day since he had become my temporary body guard. I guess he was curious and he asked me what I was reading, I was shocked he was actually talking to me, but I told him. And that's were it started; we found a common interest and soon found we had much more in common and that was the start of our friendship.

Trowa Barton was also difficult to become friends with, since he is very quite and seems somewhat antisocial. We first officially met on the battleship Peacemillion. The war had ended and Heero and the others had saved Earth from the falling debris of The Battleship Libra. If the debris had hit Earth, it would have resulted in a never ending winter on Earth making it unlivable. Trowa hadn't said much to me, other than introducing himself. I found myself instantly attracted to him. We saw each other during conventions and political parties quite a bit since the Preventers were required to be there for my protection. I'd always find an excuse to go over and talk to him and he slowly began to talk to me more and more, slowly forming a pretty good friendship. I sometimes caught him looking at me, but whenever I noticed he'd look away. I hoped it was because maybe he had feelings for me, but other than those glances there was nothing else I could go by to tell if it were true or not. Other than the conventions we rarely saw each other. But I knew I was falling in love with him. Then Heero had to go away on another mission for the Preventers and he asked Trowa to serve as my body guard until he returned. Heero had ended up being away on his mission for six months and my relationship with Trowa finally had a chance to grow stronger or so I hoped…

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah Chapter 2 is complete! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but the next chapter will be longer. I will post it as soon as possible. I have a few pages written, but it isn't done yet. I'm currently brainstorming. And like i said before, I'm writing two fics at the same time. So if you're a fan of Rurouni Kenshin and the Soujiro/Misao pairing, check it out and let me know what you think. It's titled "Finding You" See you all next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A/C. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

He Holds the Key to My Heart

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 3: Flashback

Heero stepped out of the shadows of my office, making his presence known. Duo looked at Heero and smiled.

"Hey Heero old buddy, how goes it?" he asked. Heero just looked at him for a minute before replying.

"Hn." Was the only reply he gave Duo, which was typical of Heero. He never spoke unless necessary. Then he looked at me. "Relena, I'm coming with you." I smiled.

"I know. You may be my body guard, but at least try to relax on this mini vacation." I said before I let Duo escort me out of my office.

"Hn." Was the only reply he gave me as he followed us. We made our way to the elevator and Duo pressed to button.

"We have to stop and pick Hilde up before we go to the space port." Duo said just as the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. I looked at Duo and smiled as the doors closed behind us and the elevator began its descent.

"So we're going to space huh? Where exactly?" I asked. Duo shook his head and then looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"I told you Lena, it's a surprise." The whole way down Duo chatted about this and that. He was a very social person; it was hard to get him to shut up. But I didn't mind his mindless chatter; I didn't get out much because of my position, so this was a welcomed change of pace.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. We stepped out into the parking garage and Duo lead us over to his car. Heero opened the back door for me and I got in before Heero followed, taking his seat next to me, while Duo climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and we were off. As Duo drove us to the Hotel he and Hilde were staying in, I found my thoughts wandering again, to the past…

_FLASHBACK _

"Relena, I need to talk to you." Heero said as he entered the living room taking a seat across from my chair, where I was currently reading. I set my book down in my lap and looked at him.

"Don't tell me, another mission right." I knew that was what it was, because he always approached me in the same manner every time there was a mission he had to leave for.

"Yeah and I don't know how long it will take. I'm assigning Trowa to be your bodyguard in my place while I'm gone. He'll be here tomorrow morning." My breath caught in my throat and my heart rate increased, _Trowa, here, my… my bodyguard._

"That's fine; this will give us a chance to get to know each other better." I said with a smile, shocking myself at how calm I sounded, when inside I was nervous. I don't know why I was nervous, maybe because I was in love with him and the fact the he was going to be so close to me, so close yet so far away. Maybe I'll have the chance to strengthen our relationship and maybe be able to tell him how I feel. I mean, we have a pretty good friendship right now, but I don't want to ruin that friendship either.

"Good that's settled. I'll let you get back to your book now, if you need me I'll be just down the hall. I have some things to go over before I leave tomorrow." He said as he stood and made to leave the room.

"Okay." I replied picking my book back up and pretending to read, last thing I needed was Heero knowing I had a crush on Trowa. The only people I had told about my "crush" had been Duo and Quatre, though Duo had ragged on me about it. He always had to pick on someone and after I told him he thought it was the perfect opportunity to pick on me. Quatre hadn't said much, just smiled. I knew Trowa and Quatre were really close friends, so I was hoping he'd help me out. When I asked him he said he'd see what he could do. I wonder if Quatre had talked to him?

TROWARELENATROWARELENA

I couldn't sleep at all that night; I tossed and turned repeatedly trying to find a comfortable position. I just laid there thinking, do I tell him? If I do will it ruin our friendship? Will it push him away so that he'd never talk to me again? I didn't know what to do. I looked over at my clock on the night stand; it read 2:00am.

"Ugh." I sighed out in exasperation as I flung the covers off my body and stood up. I couldn't sleep. I walked to my bedroom door and opened it before heading down the hall way. I have to admit, my mansion is a bit creepy at night, but I know I have nothing to fear, because Heero's here and he'd never let anything happen to me. I came to the grand stair case and began to descend down the stairs.

I feel so lonely in this giant old mansion. The only other people here besides Heero and myself, were my good old friend and butler Pagan and my other staff members. I shiver when I'm hit with a cold draft, that was another thing that reminded me how big and empty my mansion was. It was as if it mocked me, reminding me how alone I was.

Granted I had many people that loved me, the people of the colonies and earth. I was their "Dove of Peace" their former Queen. When I had been Queen of the world during the war, I had never wanted that position, I had been forced into it, because of the hold I had over the people's hearts. The enemy had known this and used me to their advantage. Even though I was no longer Queen of the world, the people still viewed me as such and I really wish they didn't, but they do.

I walked into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge, opening the door. I scanned the contents inside. I grabbed out the gallon of milk and closed the fridge door before placing it on the counter. I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a glass, pouring myself a glass of milk. Then I returned the gallon of milk to its home before picking up my glass and walking out of the kitchen.

I made my way into the living room and flicked the light on before grabbing the remote of the coffee table before flopping down on the sofa. I took a sip of my milk as I turned the TV on and began to flip through the channels. I sighed, there was nothing on worth watching this early in the morning. Then I came to the news station.

"Well it's the only thing on, might as well watch it." I said to myself. I watched the weatherman as he pointed to the map behind him, graphics popping up to indicate what the weather would be and I listened to him speak.

"And in the Sanq Kingdom, there is promise of sunny skies today. A great day for all you beach goers. Tomorrow will not be so nice, as there will be cloudy skies and a promise of rain and high winds." The weatherman said as he pointed to the Sanq Kingdom on the map. "And now to Fran with the latest news regarding Vice Foreign Minister Darlien." I rolled my eyes; everything I do is on the news. I was used to it by now, but it really sucked that I had no privacy.

"Thank you Tom." I heard Fran say as a photograph of me popped up behind her. "Vice Foreign Minister Darlien recently returned from the L5 sector yesterday, having had a meeting with the President of the Colony regarding the distribution of natural resources.

"There had been a conflict between L5 and L2 about the natural resources, saying L2 was taking more than it's share, but Vice Foreign Minister Darlien was successful in resolving the problem, drawing up an agreement between the two colonies." I watched as a video clip of the meeting popped up on the screen. President Claymore of L2 was shaking hands with me, before he turned and shook hands with President Winterbourne of L5.

"Another topic today, is the Vice Foreign Minister's love life." I heard Fran say, I nearly spit the mouth full of milk I had all over the place. "From our reports, the Vice Foreign Minister…" I clicked the TV off before I had to listen to anymore.

"Ugh, the nerve of them, my love life is no business of theirs." I quietly fumed to myself before tossing the remote on the coffee table. I looked at the clock on the mantle of the fire place, it read 2:30am, great I'd only killed thirty minutes. I took another sip of my milk, before grabbing a magazine off the coffee table. I placed my feet on the coffee table and rested the magazine on my legs.

"Wow what I surprise, I'm on the cover." I said sarcastically before flipping the page. It's not that I didn't love my job as the Vice Foreign Minister, I did. I loved making my ideals of world peace reality and maintaining the peace. It's just… I have no privacy, no life. I'm young and I have no life. I'm nineteen and don't even have a boyfriend. It's not that I don't have any suitors, believe me I do, but none of them are him.

It's not like I didn't go on dates… well okay I rarely went on dates, most of the men that wanted to date me were politicians in there forties, no thank you, I'm all set with that. There really aren't many politicians my age, a few but not many. I continued to flip through the pages of the magazine, trying to find something interesting to read. I read the Headlines as I went and the next one I saw really did make me spit the milk out of my mouth.

_Does Vice Foreign Minister Darlien Prefer Women?_

"Wh…What?" I exclaimed. "Where the hell did they get that idea?" I asked, as I began to read the article in disbelief.

_Vice Foreign Minister Darlien had turned down fifty suitors in the last month and she is rarely, if ever seen out on a date. This raises the question, does the Vice Foreign Minister prefer women?_

(A/N: No offense to gay or bisexuals. I have many friends who are gay or bisexual.)

I flung the magazine across the room, not that it went very far, considering it was too light. "Ugh!" I exclaimed to myself. "The nerve of them." I exclaimed in frustration. I was pulled from my fuming when I heard a voice at the living room entrance.

"Whats the matter?" asked a man with a monotone voice. I looked up and my eyes met Persian Blue.

"Everything." I replied. He walked over to where I was sitting and picked up the magazine I had thrown and looked at it. It had some how landed face up with the article showing. He read the article.

"Don't let it get to you Relena." He said before taking a seat next to me. I looked at him with a pout on my face.

"But Heero, they're taking it a little far don't you think." I said before taking a sip of my milk. It was too bad I was underage; I really could use a drink right now.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" he asked as he closed the magazine and set it down on the coffee table.

"Can't sleep." I replied simply. I set my glass of milk on the coffee table before lending back against the sofa and slouching. I sighed, placing my thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of my nose, using slight pressure. It was a habit, it helped to relieve stress.

"You need to get some sleep; you have meetings to attend tomorrow." He said, I let my hand fall into my lap and glared at him, a glare that rivaled his signature death glare.

"I told you I can't sleep, I tried." I replied. "Why are you up this early?" I asked. Well I have to admit that was a stupid question. Heero was always up before the crack of dawn, he never slept more than a few hours at a time.

"I'm always up this early." He replied simply. See my question had been a stupid one. We sat in silence for a few minutes before we heard a knock on the door. "He's here." Heero said as he got up and went to answer the door. My heart skipped a beat. He was here. I stayed where I was. I looked up when Heero reentered the living room followed by a tall man, with chestnut brown hair with a uni-bang covering on of his eyes. My eyes clashed with forest green.

"Miss Relena." He greeted as he bowed. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I gazed at his handsome face. On the outside you'd never be able to tell I was nervous or excited. I kept my politician façade plastered on my face. I didn't want him to know how I felt; well I did, but not just yet. I smiled at him.

"Hello Trowa."

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 3 is FINISHED!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Your reviews encourage me to continue this story. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible. I have to do some brainstorming. And like I said before, I'm currently writing two fics at once. See you all next chapter!!


End file.
